Following heart
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: "No entendía con certeza porque el solo recuerdo de sus ojos esmeraldas, su esplendorosa risa o la determinación reflejada en su mirada a la hora de un duelo le aceleraba el corazón, sonrojando sus mejillas, y anhelar escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios de nuevo." Así se sentía Yuki Judai al recordar a Johan. Spiritshipping, drabble.


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx ni la saga me pertenecen, son creación de Naoyuki Kageyama y Kazuki Takahashi, respectivamente.

Ambientado después de los sucesos ocurridos en Yu-Gi-Oh! La Película: ¡Super Fusión! Lazos que Trascienden el Tiempo.

* * *

**Capitulo único**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Admiró el cielo salpicado de blancas nubes, aspirando el agradable olor a pasto. Tenía mucho tiempo que no hacer eso: recostarse tranquilamente en la hierba a contemplar el cielo de la tarde, una costumbre que se había creado en sus días en la Academia de Duelos.

Cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza a modo de almohada, su mente perdiéndose en los recuerdos. Su duelo de entrada contra el profesor Chronos, la primera vez que probó la comida en su dormitorio Osiris Red, como fue conociendo a sus amigos…

Sus amigos, hacía tiempo que no sabía de ellos, después de todo irse de la academia sin avisarle a nadie no era la mejor manera de despedirse. A pesar de ello, no evito que le dejaran una carta en su mochila con un claro significado: te extrañaremos.

Tal vez era hora de visitarlos, a Sho le emocionaría verlo, Asuka estaría encantada, Manjoume le recibiría con algún típico comentario sarcástico.

Rió quedo, visualizando las posible reacciones en cada uno de ellos: Kenzan, Fubuki, Rei, Ryou; incluso a Edo, Jim, y…

Cerró los ojos la pensar nuevamente en él, la única persona en la cual, a pesar de haber luchado al lado de Yugi y Yusei, detenido a Paradox de destruir el mundo, y recorrer gran parte del mundo junto a Yubel y Kuriboh Alado, no había dejado de pensar.

Johan Andersen.

Su mejor amigo, casi su igual.

No entendía con certeza porque el solo recuerdo de sus ojos esmeraldas, su esplendorosa risa o la determinación reflejada en su mirada a la hora de un duelo le aceleraba el corazón, sonrojando sus mejillas, y el anhelar escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios de nuevo.

Lo único de lo cual se cercioraba firmemente era en encontrarle, no importaba tener que recorrer la mitad del mundo de nuevo. Su deseo por ver esos peculiares cabellos azul verdosos era más fuerte.

Se incorporó de un salto, tambaleándose pero sin llegar a caer. Recogió su mochila y, dándole un último vistazo al cielo que poco a poco empezaba a oscurecer, se puso en marcha nuevamente.

Lo más probable era que se encontrara en Noruega –su tierra natal–, lugar en el cual se encaminaba en esos momentos. Tenía unos pocos días de haber llegado a Europa, viajando por el continente a través de sus monstruos de duelo. Qué bueno que había hecho una parada en Alemania, no estaban muy lejos, con ayuda de Yubel podría hallarme más fácilmente.

La susodicha bufó ante sus pensamientos, hastiada, tanto por el tedioso recorrido que surcaban como por sus constantes pensamientos dirigidos al europeo, pero eso no pudo importarle menos. Johan en ese momento era lo más importante, seguiría esa extraña pulsación en su corazón. Porque cuando Yuuki Judai se propone algo, no hay nada en el mundo que lo frené.

Le sonrió al cielo, una sonrisa que mostraba todo su anhelo y esperanza.

—¡Ahí voy, Johan!

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

* * *

¡Hola! Soy nueva en este fandom, así que no sean crueles (?)

Un pequeño drabble, algo sencillo y tierno con un toque de Spiritshipping, ¿se ha notado? Ya sabía yo que no XD

Espero les haya gustado, siempre me ha gustado esta pareja pero debido a falta de tiempo, atribuido a lo flojo que está el fandom (no estoy metida en ningún foro, así que no me entero), no me había animado a escribir de ella hasta ahora.

Ojalá me de otro ataque de inspiración pronto, esta idea me llegó a las 4:35 a.m (México). Supongo que las ideas fluyen mejor en la madrugada –w–

Por último, ¿qué tal un review? Halagos, criticas, sugerencias, ¿un duelo? Todo es aceptado :3

¡Cuídense y nos leeremos pronto! *retirada estilo ninja*


End file.
